


First Time

by momothesweet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Pie, Sex, double meanings, levi has books hiding under his mattress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothesweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it true what they say about cherries popping?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a dialogue drabble on my Tumblr. Thought I'd share it here in honor of femflash February while I still can. Enjoy :)

"Are you sure we can do this?"

"Mhmm."

"I've never done this before."

"Me neither. But that's why we can work this out together, Ymir."

"I found a book in Levi's bedroom. Maybe that can help us."

"Wait, you went in there? How did you not get caught?"

"Hey, it's not like he was there. I figured he had something like this hiding in his mattress."

"I don't think we need it, though. It seems easy enough."

"Historia, there are books dedicated to this stuff. We have proof right here."

"But we don't really need a book to this. Unless you want to get more creative."

"Oh. Well..."

"Here. We can skip these steps...and move right into here."

"Heh. I like that."

"Me too."

"You're so cute when you laugh."

"We're not going to get anything done if you keep talking."

"Ooh, I see we're getting impatient. Guess we know who's gonna take the lead."

"Shh. Are you ready, Ymir?"

"One more thing, Historia."

"Hm?"

"Is it true what they say about cherries popping?"

"..."

"What? Why are you giggling again? Stop it, that's too cute!"

"Do you think other people can hear us?"

"I don't care if they listen in. Hell, I don't care if they can smell it. They're not gonna come in here. Don't worry."

"Okay."

"So is it true? Does it happen?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to find out."

"I look forward to it."

"You're a lot sweeter than you think you are, Ymir. Really."

"You know, if this works out okay, I would totally get sweet for you anytime. Anytime for you, Historia."

"I'd like that a lot."

"I hope so. Hey, one very very last thing, then I promise we'll do this."

"Anything, Ymir."

"Are we, you know, safe?"

"Of course. We'll take all the necessary precautions. Okay?"

"Okay. I just want to make sure. I don't want Levi yelling at us for burning down his kitchen. Now let's do this. I'm hungry, and this cherry pie isn't going to bake itself."


End file.
